comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Bola/Torneo romántico de parejas - Ganadores
center|link= Y los ganadores del torneo son... Thumb Ash Ketchum - Serena.png|Ash Ketchum y Serena (Pokémon)|link= ¡Enhorabuena a todos los que les votaron como pareja. Estamos de acuerdo en que no es totalmente canon, aunque depende de quién esté hablando lo verá más evidente o menos. Ya en la anterior ronda os ofrecimos una breve explicación sobre la pareja, pero nos quedamos con uno de los momentos más mágicos que han vivido hasta ahora: thumb|center|670 px Nada más, agradecer a todos los que han votado, en total hemos tenido más de 38.000 votos ¡una participación muy alta! Y recordar también a los otros finalistas que se han enfrentado a la pareja de Pokémon: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley de Harry Potter. Nos gustaría también recordar todas las parejas que han participando desde el comienzo, han sido muchas y todas han recibido votos de sus fans, así que no queremos que ninguna se sienta excluida, porque muchas de ellas nos sirven de inspiración en nuestro día a día. Thumb Ben Tennyson - Julie Yamamoto.png|Ben Tennyson y Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10)|link= Thumb Bob Esponja - Arenita Mejillas.png|Bob Esponja y Arenita Mejillas (Bob Esponja)|link= Thumb Ben Tennyson - Ester.png|Ben Tennyson y Ester (Ben 10)|link= Thumb Plankton - Karem.png|Plankton y Karen (Bob Esponja)|link= Thumb Batman - Catwoman.png|Batman y Catwoman (Batman)|link= Thumb Goku - Milk.png|Goku y Milk/Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball)|link= Thumb Harley Quinn - The Joker.png|Harley Quinn y The Joker (Batman)|link= Thumb Goku - Bulma.png|Goku y Bulma (Dragon Ball)|link= Thumb Ginevra Weasley - Harry Potter.png|Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter (Harry Potter)|link= Thumb Jon Snow - Ygritte.png|Jon Snow y Ygritte (Juego de Tronos)|link= Thumb Hermione Granger - Ron Weasley.png|Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley (Harry Potter)|link= Thumb Khal Drogo - Daenerys Targaryen.png|Khal Drogo y Daenerys Targaryen (Juego de Tronos)|link= Thumb Finn - Princesa Flama.png|Finn y Princesa Flama/Llama (Adventure Time)|link= Thumb Naruto Uzumaki - Hinata Hyūga.png|Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga (Naruto)|link= Thumb Jake - Arcoiris.png|Jake y Arcoiris/Lady Arcoiris (Adventure Time)|link= Thumb Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno.png|Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno (Naruto)|link= Thumb Ash Ketchum - Serena.png|Ash Ketchum y Serena (Pokémon)|link= Thumb Katniss Everdeen - Peeta Mellard.png|Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark (Los Juegos del Hambre)|link= Thumb Ruby - Sapphire.png|Ruby y Sapphire (Pokémon)|link= Thumb Katniss Everdeen - Gale Hawthorne.png|Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne (Los Juegos del Hambre)|link= Thumb Zelda - Link.png|Zelda y Link (The Legend of Zelda)|link= Thumb Daryl Dixon - Carol Petelier.png|Daryl Dixon y Carol Petelier (The Walking Dead)|link= Thumb Link - Ilia.png|Link e Ilia (The Legend of Zelda)|link= Thumb Glenn Rhee - Maggie Greene.png|Glenn Rhee y Maggie Greene (The Walking Dead)|link= Thumb Mario - Princesa Peach.png|Mario y Princesa Peach (Super Mario)|link= Thumb Park Dong Joo - Yoon Soo Wan.png|Park Dong Joo y Yoon Soo Wan (Angel Eyes)|link= Thumb Birdo - Yoshi.png|Birdo y Yoshi (Super Mario)|link= Thumb Min Hyuk - Kuy Sun.png|Min Hyuk y Kuy Sun (Salamander Guru and the Shadows)|link= Thumb Red - Stella.png|Red y Stella (Angry Birds)|link= Thumb Emma Swan - Capitán Garfio.png|Emma Swan y Capitán Garfio (Once Upon a Time)|link= Thumb Oliver Queen - Felicity Smoak.png|Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak (Arrow)|link= Thumb Violetta Castillo - León Vargas.png|Violetta Castillo y León Vargas (Violetta)|link= Thumb Ezio Auditore - Sofia Sartor.png|Ezio Auditore y Sofia Sartor (Assassin's Creed)|link= Thumb Quorra - Sam Flynn.png|Quorra y Sam Flynn (Tron)|link= Thumb Aang - Katara.png|Aang y Katara (Avatar)|link= Thumb Dale Barbara - Julia Shumway.png|Dale Barbara y Julia Shumway (Under the Dome)|link= Thumb Penny - Leonard Hofstadter.png|Penny y Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)|link= Thumb Walter White - Skyler White.png|Walter White y Skyler White (Breaking Bad)|link= Thumb Hipo - Astrid.png|Hipo y Astrid (How to Train your Dragon)|link= Thumb Allison Argent - Scott McCall.png|Allison Argent y Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)|link= Thumb Princesa Anna de Arendelle - Kristoff Bjorgman.png|Princesa Anna de Arendelle y Kristoff Bjorgman (Frozen)|link= Thumb Undécimo Doctor - River Song.png|Undécimo Doctor y River Song (Doctor Who)|link= Thumb Han Solo - Princesa Leia.png|Han Solo y Princesa Leia (Star Wars)|link= Thumb Star Butterfly - Marco Díaz.png|Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz (Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal)|link= Thumb Master Chief - Cortana.png|Master Chief y Cortana (Halo)|link= Thumb Fox - Krystal.png|Fox y Krystal (Star Fox)|link= Thumb Gumball Watterson - Penny Fitzgerald.png|Gumball Watterson y Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball)|link= Thumb Sonic - Sally.png|Sonic y Sally (Sonic)|link= Thumb Shovel Knight - Shield Knight.png|Shovel Knight y Shield Knight (Shovel Knight)|link= Thumb Momozono Nanami - Tomoe.png|Momozono Nanami y Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)|link= Thumb Michael De Santa - Amanda De Santa.png|Michael De Santa y Amanda De Santa (Grand Theft Auto)|link= Thumb Kyle Broflovski - Eric Cartman.png|Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman (South Park)|link= Thumb William Glass - Tori Vanguard.png|Mark Evans y Tori Vanguard (Inazuma Eleven)|link= Thumb Sora - Kairi.png|Sora y Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)|link= Thumb Jill Valentine - Chris Redfield.png|Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield (Resident Evil)|link= Thumb Dionysius - Zenevivia.png|Dionysius y Zenevivia (RuneScape)|link= Thumb Margarita Smith y Mordecai.png|Margarita/Margaret Smith y Mordecai (Regular Show)|link= Thumb Homer Simpson - Marge Simpson.png|Homer/Homero Simpson y Marge Simpson (Los Simpsons)|link= Thumb Naked Snake - EVA.png|Naked Snake y EVA (Metal Gear)|link= Thumb Kitana - Liu Kang.png|Kitana y Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat)|link= Thumb Flash Sentry - Twilight Sparkle.png|Flash Sentry y Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)|link= Thumb Percy Jackson - Annabeth Chase.png|Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)|link= Thumb Cosmo Fairywinkle - Wanda Fairywinkle.png|Cosmo Fairywinkle y Wanda Fairywinkle (Los Padrinos Mágicos)|link= Thumb Phineas Flynn - Isabella García-Shapiro.png|Phineas Flynn e Isabella García-Shapiro (Phineas y Ferb)|link= Nada más, gracias por participar y el año que viene más :D Rondas anteriores: * Final * Semifinal * Segunda ronda * Primera ronda ---- Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Concursos y promociones